The concept of patterned drug delivery covers a broad range of systems from time-release capsules whose components have coatings which erode at different rates, to controlled release rate tablets which operate by osmosis.
Despite the development in the art, however, there remains a continuing need for improved methods and systems for providing controlled drug release profiles, and particularly pulsed release profiles.